Bella's Trippy Dream
by bellaedward84
Summary: Bella's Trippy Dream: 100 years have passed since Bella was changed. What happens when Bella finds herself in a dream like trance and finds herself transported back to 1918..... SM owns all
1. Prologue: Welcome Back to Forks

Prologue : Welcome Back To Forks

Bella POV:

Another night, another day gone and there was no going back. It had been a rough week full of non-stop tests, each more gruesome than the last. Why she had agreed to attend high school again was beyond her, like the previous two times hadn't been enough. High School never changed, only the people that went there. It had been almost 100 years since she had been changed, and they were once again living in Forks passing themselves off as high school students and no one was the wiser. Everyone that they knew was gone and that, of course, was one of the leading factors for returning. It wasn't often that they chose to go back to somewhere that they had lived before.

Edward told her she could choose anywhere in the world for this move, and with some prodding from the others, she had chosen Forks. There was just something about that rainy little town that comforted them all. They were all living together once more, with Emmett and Rosalie joining them after an absence of a few years. Bella and Edward still had the cottage but more often than not, they found themselves at the main house with the others. Nessie and Jacob were living off on their own as they had off and on since Nessie turned 18. They were something else all together, and she missed her daughter but she knew that they were close, living just a short distance away in La Push.

Bella found herself thinking of Nessie more and more since they had moved back to Forks, the one place she truly felt at home. But with the impending doom of more tests, she pulled the bedroom door shut behind her and reached up to push her dripping wet hair out of her golden eyes. Crossing the bedroom she shared with Edward, she ran a soft green towel over her hair and dropped to her knees in front a dark cherry dresser. Tossing the towel aside after a moment, she began digging for something comfy to wear knowing that Alice would throw a hissy fit if she saw what outfit she was choosing. Chuckling, she smiled and settled on a pair of navy cotton pants and one of Edward's long white t-shirts.  
Although she had no need to sleep anymore, she still felt the urge to curl up and pull the blankets over her head instead of digging into her homework.

Moving across the room with ease, she sat down on the edge of the bed, leaned down, pulled her red backpack up onto the bed beside her, and unzipped it with ease. She reached her hand into the backpack and pulled out her history book, wrinkling her nose as she opened it up. It wasn't exactly her idea of a fun night but her homework wasn't going to do itself. She sighed and wrapped her slender fingers around her notebook, picked up a pen, and began to work on the questions that had been assigned the previous week in her Early American History class. Closing her eyes for a moment, she sighed again deeply, wishing she was anywhere but working on her stupid history and beginning to wonder if she could bribe Edward into doing it for her.


	2. Chapter 1: Where the Hell Am I?

Chapter One: Where the Hell Am I?

B POV

Opening her eyes after a long moment, she glanced down at her lap fully expecting to see her history book there. Disoriented and sitting in the middle of a small twin bed she ran her fingers over her cold cheeks. Down the street, she could hear the sounds of bustling life on the waterfront. But why was she hearing waterfront life when she should have been hearing sounds of the forest drifting in through the open window. Looking around the room she jumped off the bed, frightened for a moment as she was no longer in the safety of her bedroom in Forks. Instead, she seemed to be in some oddly decorated room that looked like it was straight out of her history book. She glanced down and ran her fingers up and down roughly over her stomach sides, grimacing as she came to a startling realization. She was no longer wearing pants and Edward's shirt; instead, but she was wearing an oddly long and stifling white and black dress instead. Closing her eyes, she shuts them again and opens them back up rapidly as if trying to wake from a bad dream and she frowns when she realizes the room around her isn't changing to back home.

Pushing herself away from the edge of the bed, she rushes to the window crying out sharply when she sees that the world in front of her is not the safe haven of the forest but a bustling street teaming with people. She slowly sunk to her knees, leaned up, and peeked out of the window again with a squeak before hitting the floor again. Unable to help herself, she ran her hands over her arms as she looked around the room still trying to find out how the hell she got there.

"Well this has got to be a first…." She picked herself up, listened for sounds of life from within the house, and made her way from the room and through the empty house until she came to the front door.

She placed her hand on the doorknob and paused, not knowing what to do with herself but knowing that she would receive no answers from an empty house. Finally pulling open the door, she wrinkled her nose as the sun attempted to peek out from behind the clouds. She may not have been in Forks anymore, but she was still her and parading down the street like a sparkling diamond was probably not the best of ideas. Turning to her left, she picked up a wide brimmed white and black hat and sat it on her head gingerly not knowing what to make of herself. Next, she slipped on a pair of white gloves not wanting to take any chances. Finally, deeming herself safe enough to venture out, she closed the door behind her and headed out onto the street, making sure to keep close to the building to avoid the suns curious rays.


	3. Chapter 2: Edward Cullen Is That You?

Chapter 2: Edward Cullen Is that You?

Edward Masen was walking with his mother, his hand behind his back against his slate gray jacket, his bronze locks in a bit of a mess, rosy cheeks aglow and deep brown eyes set in narrow concentration. He was a bit annoyed that his mother was dragging him out shopping again, but he enjoyed her company and they were very close. She was always suggesting whom he should find suitable as a wife, and he always just laughed and brushed it off. He was a quiet young man and kept to himself as much as possible.

"I do not see how my actions of procrastination differ on the choices for a wife. With our wealth and the beauty you claim I possess they should be knocking persistently at the door. It is my personality that drives them off, dear Mother."

He smirked, knowing she would counter that because in truth they never ran off, it was just that he had a way of shutting himself in that caused them all to lose interest rather quickly.

Further down that same street, Bella was trying to keep from running, knowing that wherever she was, women did not run. Granted, she may have nodded off more than once in history, but she did have a pretty good idea of how the women of this era acted just based it off the clothing worn around her. Pausing at the corner, Bella raised her eyes just enough to make sure it was safe before crossing the street and lowering her gaze back down to the muddy and uneven ground.

She was finding it quite difficult to walk in whatever shoes she was wearing, but she couldn't see them on account of the horrible dress. As she bit on the corner of her lip, she began to wonder if she had truly lost her mind. Never in her ninety years had she ever heard of something like this happening to a vampire, and she wasn't sure that anyone else would believe something like this. Passing a young man and a slightly older woman, she kept her head down not wanting to draw attention to herself; it was the last thing she needed now.

Elizabeth Masen looked at her son with a slight a smirk upon her full lips. "Sweetheart, you don't drive them away, you push them away by not letting them in," she tried explaining to him. He never really understood that all these young girls fancied him with such enthusiasm. "Take this young very attractive woman sitting over there," she said, pointing to her left at a beautiful maiden sitting cross-legged on a bench across the street with her cross-stitch. "Look at the way she glances up at you quickly then blushes and looks down, hoping you had not noticed her glance." She looked back around to Edward and saw that he was looking in the other direction, seeming to be uninterested. "Edward Masen!" she screamed, and the entire town seemed to turn and look in their direction.

Edward's eyes went wide, he glanced over, smirked, and then blushed. "I'm truly sorry it's just, alright well you caught me, I have no interest in knowing a woman who thinks I'm gorgeous because she is highly mistaken. I am as uncommon as they come. Now can we please find a new jacket for me and be on our way?" Starting down the street again, he could only hope is his mother was still following.

Bella was still on the same street, furiously turning things over in her head, while at the same time trying to focus on walking. Granted, she didn't have to breathe, but had she been alive she might not have been able to considering the tight, restricting dress she was wearing. She sighed and held her hand over her stomach as she walked, still not paying much attention to the uneven road.

Suddenly, the woman she had passed yelled at the tall gentleman she was walking with, and it caused her to trip forward over her dress. Strangely enough, the young man had the same name as Edward, but it couldn't be him because the two that she passed were very much alive, with two very beating hearts. She hit the ground and cursed softly, not wanting to move. Her luck just kept getting better and better.

Elizabeth looked into her beautiful son's eyes and then lay both of her palms on his cheeks, "Edward, you are one of the most handsome young lads around. Any girl would be lucky to be chosen as your wife, and they all know that. Believe me; I'm not just saying that because I am your mother." She looked at him with warm, caring eyes, slowly dropped her hands, and put one arm through his. "Let us go and find you a winter coat, shall we?" She began walking arm and arm with Edward, sweetly greeting people as she passed. She was a very kind woman, with much love in her heart. It was then that she noticed a young girl sitting on the hard ground on her knees not moving. "I wonder if the poor dear is alright," she said as she all but pulled Edward along with her to check on the young woman. "Come along, Edward, pick up your feet."

Edward sighed and glanced down as his mother pulled him forward down the street until they were upon the young woman. Finally noticing the girl on the ground he knelt down beside her and extended his hand to help her stand. "You are quite cold, are you alright, Miss?" he asked questioningly as he pulled off his jacket. He was a proper gentleman, and his mother would have been quite angry with him if he didn't help someone in need. She had raised him well, and pointing out the young girl to him was a little test.

Bella felt like the world was going to open up and eat her when she heard his soft, lilting voice beside her. Now she really felt her grasp on the situation slipping through her fingers. She rested her hand in his without question, stood slowly, and straightened her dress, still refusing to look up at him. "Yes, yes... I just caught my shoe on something and tripped." Finally, after a long moment, she worked up the courage to look at him, biting on the left corner of her lip as she did. It was him… but it couldn't be… he was alive. She shook her head for a moment, trying to find the words to speak. "Thank you E…" she stopped herself suddenly as his name almost slipped past her full red lips.

Elizabeth watched her son with a big smile upon her face. She couldn't hide how happy she was that he seemed interested in the girl. But she could not get over the strange shade of her eyes as she looked over the girl's pretty face. Elizabeth knew almost everyone in town as she was a very social person, but she had never met this girl before. Once Edward had helped her up, Elizabeth reached a hand out in a friendly gesture. "Hello. My name is Elizabeth Masen, and this is my son, Edward. I do not believe we have met before. What is your name, Miss?" she asked in a very kind voice.

Edward gently slid his jacket around the girl's shoulders and gave her a small smile before politely turning his head and bringing his fist to his mouth. He coughed a few times, grimaced, and then cleared his throat. "Pardon me." Smiling again, he looked back down at Bella's eyes, which he found to be the oddest shade of gold; he found himself unable to look away.

Continuing to bite on her lip, Bella looked down at the ground, knowing that she had really lost it. There was no way that she was standing in front of his mother. If she could have passed out, she would have. Forcing a smile upon her face, she looked back up as she thought she would be fitted with a straight jacket if she dared tell anyone about this. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Masen. I am... Isabella Cullen but most just call me Bella." Your son's future wife, she couldn't help but think as she extended her hand to shake Elizabeth's. Looking up at Edward with concerned eyes, she almost fell back down when she realized the timing. Immediately, she began to pull the jacket back off of her shoulders. "It sounds as if you need this more than me."

Elizabeth took Bella's hand gracefully and shook it with a smile. "The pleasure is all ours, my dear," she said as she released Bella's hand to look back up at her son, wanting to slap him across the head as she noticed the appraising looks he was giving the young girl. Keeping quiet for a moment more, she turned her attentions back on Bella. "So, my dear where do you hail from?"

Edward shook his head as he refused the jacket that Bella was trying to give back to him. "You are as cold as death dear, please put the jacket back on." He folded his hands behind his back and sighed deeply before taking a step back. "Excuse me." Coughing into his hand once more, he reached up and pulled at the collar of his suit jacket before stepping back up beside his mother. "You will have to excuse her. She is the social butterfly of this town, and she makes it her business to know everyone." He continued to watch the girl as he smiled his trademark crooked smile.

Bella racked her brain, forming answers and quickly tossing them away, each sounding more ludicrous than the previous. Keeping a smile on her face and her hat at just the right angle to keep the sun off her face, she adjusted the jacket knowing she wouldn't be able to convince him to take it back. "Well it is nice to meet you both. I am from a small town in Washington." She looked at the ground and adjusted the fingers of her gloves, "I haven't been in town long." It was like a bad acid trip from the seventies, the kind you just couldn't seem to wake up from. Smirking to herself, she smiled again as she looked back up, not knowing what else to say.


	4. Chapter 3: The Invitation

Chapter 3: The Invitation

Elizabeth looked at Bella with humble eyes for a moment as she had the most brilliant idea. "Darling, if you need a place to stay we have plenty of room at our home. You are more than welcome to come and stay with us." She smiled a very wide, friendly smile; she was really hoping that Bella would accept her invitation. "We love having guests, and we have not had any in such a long time now."

Edward closed his eyes for a long moment, feeling faint, and was glad that his mother was able to hint at home because he needed to go there himself and rest. He did not know how sick he truly was; he just thought it was another common cold. Finally opening his eyes, he looked towards his mother and nodded in agreement. "Yes, she does enjoy playing host. Please, I do insist that you join us if for nothing more than tea." Looking to Bella, he gave her a smile and held out his arm to her, even though he wanted nothing more than to lay in his bed and go to sleep.

Bella dropped her hand to smooth out the full skirt of her dress as she looked back and forth between the two of them. All she wanted to do was take off running but she felt oddly compelled to stay by Edward's side. "Of course, Mrs. Masen, I would be honored to stay at your home." She couldn't help but cringe slightly as the words left her lips. It was going to look quite strange when she showed up with no bags and no money after saying that she was visiting the city. Frowning, she racked her brain for an excuse as she bit the corner of her lip nervously. "I'm afraid I am going to sound like a charity case though. This morning after I left the train station my bags were stolen and I was left with only the clothes upon my back." Finally, she pulled her gaze back to Edward, noticed his extended arm, and took it without question.

Elizabeth stood there taking them both in, not quite knowing what to make of the strange beauty. There was just something off about the young girl, and she would figure out just what that something was. Smiling she nodded and glanced up at the darkening sky, which was beginning to look like rain. "Oh dear, that's terrible. Well do not worry; we have plenty of clean clothes you can borrow." She pursed her lips and folded her hands together. She was obviously pleased that Bella had not refused her offer. Without wasting a moment, she turned towards her son, "Edward, you take Bella home and show her where she can stay, second floor guest bedroom. And I shall stay here and see to getting you your jacket. I know all your measurements, so it will not be a problem." She smiled and waved them off before she turned around very quickly to hide a very faint cough.

Nothing escaped Edward, but he knew that now was not the time to question his mother so he simply began to turn and lead the fetching young beauty in the opposite direction. "This way, Miss Cullen, we live just down the street from here." Again, he could not help himself from staring down at the young girl, even though she was partially obstructed under the hideous hat she was wearing. He could feel the cold of her hand on his arm through his jacket, but he chalked it up to the fever. They walked in silence through the people milling on the street as Edward fought his brain to come up with something half way decent to say but thankfully, they were walking up the steps to the modest two story home. "Here we are, Miss. I will show you to the guest bedroom upstairs and then I must excuse myself for a moment."

Bella walked along in silence with him slowly as she struggled to take everything around her in. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him but for fear of being committed to an insane asylum against her will, she was opting to keep her mouth shut. As they walked, she kept her hand on his arm as lightly as possible knowing she could hurt him without meaning to with a flick of her finger and with that thought she gasped silently knowing now what he had tried to make so clear to her when she was human. Coming out of her stupor, she smiled up at him as he led her up the stairs. "It is a beautiful house Edward I can see why your mother is so apt to invite strangers home." Bella glanced into the guest bedroom before disengaging her hand from Edward's arm, "Again thank you for your kindness." With a step forward, she crossed into the room and seconds later, she heard his soft footsteps retreating down the stairs leaving her with her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 4: The Realization

Chapter 4: The Realization

Edward sighed deeply as he retreated down the stairs to the kitchen. After a stressful outing with his mother, a snack was most definitely in order. Without a word, he stepped into the kitchen and racked his mind for something to tide himself over until lunch. He knew that his mother would be home shortly from jacket shopping and lunch would be in order as soon as she arrived home. He was hungry and still felt dizzy and sick, but he seemed not to want to acknowledge it. Finally, he settled on a bit of cheese and some crackers. Once everything was prepared, he sat at the table and began to eat it. Edward frowned as he folded a bit of the cheese, a food he really did not have much of an appetite for. But, at least the crackers would help a bit. He leaned forward a bit. He was trying to sit up straight, but he was tired and weak.

Elizabeth took her time looking at coats for Edward; she knew that some times he was quite picky about what he wore even though he made such a fuss about not looking good for the girls around town. Finally, she settled on a waist length grey coat that was quite stylish. After purchasing his new winter coat, Elizabeth headed home. Walking up the stairs, she stopped suddenly and gripped the railing as she doubled over with her racking cough. After a long moment, she collected herself and continued up the stairs. Reaching out, she twisted the doorknob, opened the door, and called out, "Edward, dear?" Hearing his cough before he could even speak, she turned around to close and lock the door, and then headed towards the kitchen with a package wrapped in brown parchment.

Edward lifted his downturned eyes from his plate just as he began to cough, "I'm in here, mother," he called out, put his food down, and turned around in his chair waiting to embrace her once she entered. Waiting until she was finally in view, he looked over to her curiously, "Is that my new jacket?"

Elizabeth moved across the room slowly, bent over at the waist, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Yes it is. Here, try it on. I know the weather has been off lately and you need something to keep you warm," she said, handing him the brown package as she straightened back up. Elizabeth smiled as she took a step back and sat down to watch him unwrap the package.

Edward stood up and unwrapped the package slowly, taking time to look it over. He slid it on in one fluid motion and checked the length before smirking and nodding. "I love it. It is a perfect fit. Thank you, mother." He gave her a slight smile, leaned over, and hugged her gently.

Elizabeth embraced her son and let her arms rest against his sides for a moment. "Oh you are welcome, darling." Finally, after a long moment, she let her arms drop back down and then stared down at her hands that lay shaking on the table. When she lifted her head back up, the sadness in her eyes was obvious. "How are you feeling? You seemed unwell today during our outing." She knew her son was slowly dying, as was she, she just had not found the courage yet to tell him.

Edward nodded and shrugged. "I am just tired. I do not think I rested properly last night, but I assure you I feel better now that I have eaten." He slid off the jacket, folded it on his lap, and took his seat across from his mother. "I am sure it is just the summer flu; it will pass just like every other time."

Elizabeth sighed and looked back down at her hands. "Edward, honey, there is something I need to tell you. Something very important and hard for me to say," she said, taking his hands in hers and looking straight into his gorgeous green eyes that were so much like her beloved husband. Tears began to flood hers.

Edward held her hands and offered her a small smile as he felt the anxiety rising, "Mother..." he said, pulling his hands back from hers as he brushed his thumbs along her cheeks clearing them of tears.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and lowered her head. She didn't want to cry, not now. She had to be strong for her son, but she could not help but feel the impending sense of doom. The tears came freely, soaking her cheeks. She placed her hand on top of his, sighed, and looked back up at him. "Edward, my son," she began with a big gulp, and explained, "You are very sick, as am I." She gazed into her son's wondering eyes, seeing that he was trying to understand. "All three of us, you, me, and your father have the Spanish Influenza. Your father isn't expected to survive the week. I just received word before reaching the house," she said, laying her head in her palms and sobbing uncontrollably.

Edward froze in silence and leaned back in his chair as he continued to listen to her when finally it clicked. "Mother, you are no doctor. You cannot diagnose me. Just because Father is sick and in the hospital, it doesn't mean we have it. I feel fine," he sputtered as lied to himself even though it did not come close to making him feel better.

Elizabeth knew he was lying to her, trying to comfort her and make her feel better. "But son, we have the same symptoms your father did before we had to hospitalize him, and I have been to the doctor. He said it was too early to tell for sure, but to watch for signs and worsening symptoms. He has already diagnosed me with pneumonia, and since then I have gotten nose bleeds, and it's hard for me to keep my food down," she tried to explain to him. She knew that the news had hit him pretty hard; she could see it in his eyes. "And I know you have been suffering from a very severe cough and nose bleeds. I have seen the blood on your handkerchiefs," she told him.

Edward grew more and more visibly upset as he sat there trying to take in the news. He pushed himself away from the table and began to pace across the room. To hear he was dying at such a young age was almost too much to bear. Giving his mother an unfathomable look, he shook his head, muttered, "Excuse me," and with that, he walked out of the room and towards the stairs.

Elizabeth lowered her head as the sobs began to overtake her body once more, and she wished she had never told him. She knew that was the right thing to do. He deserved to know; he needed to know. She had never seen her son this upset with something she had said before. She began coughing again, only this time it was a lot worse. She couldn't stop. She stood up, placing her hand on the table to help balance herself. She felt nauseated and reached for the bowl sitting on the kitchen counter. She absolutely hated vomiting.

Edward sat at the top of the stairs, tears falling from his eyes as he listened to his mother; nothing pained him more than to hear her suffer. He held his face and sobbed, not realizing he had another nosebleed.

After Elizabeth finished, she looked down into the bowl, noticing a slight hint of blood resting on one of the sides. She placed her index finger under her nose, checking to see if she had another nosebleed on top of everything, but came to find it was dry. It hit her like a freight train; she must have vomited some blood in the process. This was something she would not tell Edward. She had hurt him enough today and couldn't bear to see him even more upset. She walked to the back door in the kitchen, bowl in hand, and dumped it in the back yard. She cleaned it with some water from the well and dried it with the apron she had been wearing.

Edward used the handkerchief to hold to his nose and sighed. He started coughing violently, stood up, went to his room, and nearly collapsed down on his knees. He finally made it to the edge of his bed and sat there weak and unable to move any further.


	6. Chapter 5: Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 5: Where Do We Go From Here?

Bella sat in the guest bedroom with a look of sheer panic on written across her face as she wondered what to do. She kept expecting to wake up at any moment, but it just wasn't happening. With a deep sighsigh, she pushed a few dark fallen curls out of her eyes, before gathered herself off ofoff the bed, and walked to the door. She had heard every word of the conversation that had transpired downstairs, and if she had been able to crycry, she would have wept like a child. The events had already been set in motion and there was little she could do now to make things better for Edward or his mother. FinallyFinally, she mustered the courage to exit the bedroom and she let her gaze drift down the hallway and back before she headed for the stairs. As she walkedwalked, she slowly took in her surroundings, just trying to take everything in. Bella paused half way down the stairs to look at the as she looked over the pictures hanging on the wall. and as she came over When her eyes caught one of Edward as a child, she could not help the smile that crossed her face. but smile. Feeling a cloak of sadness beginning to creep back over her, she continued oncontinued down the stairs and around the corner back towards the kitchen.

Elizabeth walked back into the kitchen just before Bella and had her back turned to her as she placed the bowl she held back on the kitchen table. As she turned back around She turned around and she jumped, slightly alarmed by Bella's quiet entrance.

"Oh, my dear. I did not hear you come in," she said a little startled, as Bella continued to stand by the sink looking around the kitchen. "Have you settled in well, dear?"

Bella nodded and as she turned back around towards where Elizabeth was standing by the table. "Yes, Mrs. Masen, quite well thank you. Thank you again for inviting me to stay in your home." She looked up shyly, as she ran her hands over the front of her dress, and offered a half smile before she moved towards the table and slowly took a seat, the dress proving quite a hindrance.

Elizabeth smiled back at her, and sat down in the chair next to her. "It is no trouble dear. We are glad to have you,." she said with an enthusiastic tone. "Has Edward gotten you some extra clothes yet?"

Bella pulled on the bottom of her dress, trying to untangle it as she tried to mentally convince herself she wasn't crazy and in the middle of a break down. "No, Mrs. Masen, but he looked a bit ill so I did not want to bother him." She forced herself to look up and as she smiled again, she muttered under her breath barely audible to human ears, "I wish I had a nice pair of jeans right about now."

Elizabeth looked back at her and smiled, "Yes, he is feeling a bit under the weather today. Come with me, I'll help you find something, and we can get those washed for you., they They looked awfully dirty." She took Bella by the hand and led her to upstairs to their walk-in closet. "Take a look around, and see what fits. You are more than welcome to borrow anything in here. I'll be back in a bit to see if you have found anything,." she said, and left to check on Edward. scurried out down the hall to Edward's room.

Elizabeth pushed open Edward's door and was frightened when she saw him passed out on the edge of his bed. She rushed across the room and ran her fingers over his face, the concern visible on her face. "Edward? Honey, are you alright?" she asked frantically, as she knelt down to his side.

Bella nodded as she faked a smile and stood up, forcing herself not to yank her hand back from Elizabeth's. She kept pace with Elizabeth easily and smiled as she took a looklooked around the closet. Bella fought to keep her opinions about wanting pants and not another damn dress to herself and she nodded to nothing in particular. "I am sure I will find something suitable, thank you again for being so kind." She moved farther into the closet, and ran her fingers over a few of the dresses, and pulled pulls out one similar to what she was already wearing, only this one was white with hints of green. Pulling it out of the closetcloset, she walked walks over to the bed and laid lays it down. "Now how the heck am I supposed to get out of this one and into that one?" she muttered to herself.

Elizabeth pushed open Edward's door and was frightened when she saw him passed out on the edge of his bed. She rushed across the room and ran her fingers over his face, the concern visible on her face. "Edward? Honey, are you alright?" she asked frantically as she knelt down at his side.

Edward's near lifeless frame didn't respond to Elizabeth's touch, made no move to respond but he was still breathing. , if barely as the fever had began to take hold on his body. Pale cheeks and flushed cheeks met Elizabeth's hand as it moved over his face and though he felt itit, he could not muster the energy to assure his mother that he would be fine.

Elizabeth continued to kneel next to Edward, and her fingers stroked his cheek as she struggled internally with what to do. She could elicit no response from Edward and it was really beginning to scare her. He was alive, but she did not know how long he would continue to be. FinallyFinally, she pulled herself away from him and stood up after she adjusted Edward's body on the bed. "I'm getting a doctor; I will be back soon my dear." She turned around and hastily walked out the door and back down to the guest bedroom to check on Bella. "Bella, dear, I hate to ask you such a huge favor, you being our guest and all, but can you keep an eye on Edward? He seems to be getting worse, and I need to go find a doctor to come take a look at him,." she asked with such a worried look on her face. She headed back out of the room, but stopped at the doorway and turned back around., "I will return as soon as possible, Bella." Without another wordword, she strode from the room and made her way from the house and down the street.


End file.
